This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety is characterized by possessing firm, crisp, naturally medium-sized black seedless grapes. The grapes are long-elliptic in shape and have a nice aromatic flavor.
The new ‘Sugratwentyseven’ variety was first hybridized by David W. Cain and Michael J. Striem in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent ovule culture of seed traces and embryo rescue procedures. The seed parent is the unpatented variety ‘Calinda’ and the pollen parent is the unpatented variety ‘Fantasy’. The parent varieties were first crossed in May 1990, with the date of sowing being August 1990 and the date of first flowering being May 1993. The new ‘Sugratwentyseven’ variety was first asexually propagated by David W. Cain in January, 1994, in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugratwentyseven’ is a mid-season ripening black seedless grape, characterized by producing naturally medium-sized grapes that are firm and crisp. The grapes have a black tender skin color, long-elliptic berry shape, medium sugar content, high acidity and a nice aromatic flavor, giving the grapes an excellent eating quality. The new variety ‘Sugratwentyseven’ ripens about 7-10 days after ‘Thompson seedless’ grape, when grown in the San Joaquin Valley, Calif. In addition to the exceptional eating qualifications, the grapes also have an outstanding ability to hang on the vine.
‘Sugratwentyseven’ most nearly resembles its pollen parent, ‘Fantasy’ variety in its berry shape, skin coloration and ripening time. It is distinguished from ‘Fantasy’ and other commonly grown black seedless grapevine varieties by possessing a very firm and crisp flesh, a thin skin with a pleasant aromatic flavor, which gives it an exceptional eating quality. The vine is less vigorous and more productive than the vine of ‘Fantasy’. The new grapevine variety cv. ‘Sugratwentyseven’ is also distinguished from ‘Fantasy’ in that it bears naturally larger and elliptic berries, with much better hanging ability on the vine.
‘Sugratwentyseven’ is distinguished from other commonly grown black seedless grapes, such as ‘Sugrasixteen’. The new grapevine variety resembles the ‘Sugrasixteen’ grapevine variety by berry shape and color. It can be distinguished from the ‘Sugrasixteen’ variety by having a mild aromatic flavor (rather than a muscat flavor). Additionally, the new variety ‘Sugratwentyseven’ possesses grapes having a firm and crisp flesh, thin skin and a substantially longer hanging ability on the vines, as compared with ‘Sugrasixteen’.
The new ‘Sugratwentyseven’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.